


Sticky Notes

by WantToGetLost



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, sticky notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantToGetLost/pseuds/WantToGetLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis use sticky notes that they put all around their flat to express how much they love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I am just in the mood to write something really cute and fluff involving Larry

Louis and Harry are not sure how it all got started, about leaving sticky notes all around their flats, but it must have been due to them forgetting almost everything they were suppose to do. But the system worked, Louis left his reminders in places he knew he would see them, like in the tea cabinet or his bathroom mirror. Harry left his notes on the refrigerator door or the door of his closet.

 

They were things like, _Gemma’s birthday in a week; need to buy present!_ Or a simple, _Harry, can you buy more tea? I’m studying tonight so I cant go out._ Maybe even stupid _laundry, laundry, LAUNDRY!_ All around the house, sticky notes everywhere ( sometimes they forgot to take them off where they stick them on ) and everywhere was already use to it, use to coming to get a cup of tea and seeing a sticky note that said, _need more lube! (_ that has happen more times than they would like ) and everything worked out.

 

But then, without either knowing how it start, they started leaving sticky notes for each other like, _Hey sexy ;) – H xx_ all around their flat, reminding each other again and again how much they loved each other with a simple note saying _I love you Harry – L xx_ and they both loved because lets face it, they loved cheesiness more than they should.

 

And then the notes changed again to _Coupon for a free blowjob! – H xx_ and following that a _thank you for that – L xx_ and everything was amazing between them because they reminded each other how much they appreciated each other so much, how much they loved each other with such stupid things.

 

And then the notes started getting more sentimental without either one knowing how that started, something like _I just really love you baby – L xx_   but neither complained because it just made their relationship strong, even stupid ones like _Your hair looked amazing today – H xx_ were very much appreciated.

 

One day Harry came home to find a sticky note that said _When we first met I honestly had no idea that you would be so important to me :) – L xx_ in the door of their flat and he shook his head, his curls bouncing as he smiled widely because that was just so _Louis,_ to make him blush without even being there. He tore it off the door and open it, and when he closed it behind him, he noticed another sticky note on the wall of the hallway leading to their living room saying _You make me smile everyday even when I don’t want to – L xx_ and he grinned because that was so true, Louis was most of the time grumpy or just simply tired but there would be Harry, making him smile with his stupid knock knock jokes or with a light kiss or a simple ‘I love you.’

 

Harry had kept walking, dropping his bag on the couch where, yep, there was a sticky note on the armrest that said _Did you know you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen? – L xx_  and Harry closed his eyes because that was one of the best notes he has ever read, where were all this notes coming from?

 

He turned around to walk to their room and stopped as their was a sticky note on the kitchen counter that said _You make the best food too – L xx_ and he grinned widely because that was true, and Louis couldn’t cook food to save his life so Harry was always in charge of making their food so nothing would caught on fire. He took that sticky note and put stick it on top of the previous ones as he continue walking.

 

But there was another on the wall of their hallways leading to their bedroom saying _You are the best thing that ever happen to me – L xx_ and he nodded in agreement because yes, Louis was the best thing that ever happened to him too, how much he loved Louis! No matter how many stupid fights, no matter how many times they kissed, he would never get tired of Louis. He took that sticky note and put it with the others as he moved to their bedroom.

 

There was another on the door that said _When you smile, every single one of my worries is thrown out the window – L xx_ and Harry, once again, smile because all these notes were so cute and he was loving every single minute of these notes, he didn’t care what was the reason for them, but it was just – they were making him so happy and smile so much, and oh how much he loved Louis.

 

He opened their bedroom door slowly, and there he was, Louis was standing in the middle of the room, with a timid smile and a sticky note on his chest that said _Harry Styles, will you marry me? – L xx_

Harry’s air was knocked out of his chest as he looked up to Louis, and their eyes met. He didn’t even think about it, the answer was obvious. So he walked to Louis, tore off the sticky note off his chest and put it with all the others one and then set them on the edge of the bed, silently. He finally stood in front of Louis, smiling widely before he took Louis shirt and pulled him down on a kiss, Harry didn’t need any words to say what he was feeling, to say how much he loved Louis and how he couldn’t wait until they were spending their whole life together and have a big family together.

 

When they pulled away reached for a new sticky note and a pen. He then wrote something and turned around and stick it his chest. _Yes, I will marry you. I Love you so much Louis – H xx_ and Louis smiled one more time before pulling Harry into a kiss.


End file.
